Randy Stallone
Randy Stallone was a fictitious character from the YouTube series The Lenny Lego Show. He is described as a gray Percheron stallion. He is one of the original characters from the show's debut in December 2011. Randy's main characteristic is that he still lives with his mother, despite being an adult, which usually causes most of Randy's situations in the show to either surround or at least involve his mom. He was given a re-design and returned for The Lenny Leggo Show, the updated version of The Lenny Lego Show. Background Randy was a 28 year old hippie that still lived with his mother. He was also implied to be unemployed. Due to his overcautious mother, Randy always seemed to be treated like a child, despite being a fully grown adult. For example, he was kept in a crib until he was seven years old. Randy had a huge interest in music. Randy was a huge fan of the "Sheep-Skippers", a band hated by almost everyone in town except for "Mr. Fireman". In one episode of The Lenny Lego Show, he gives Lenny, and the rest of his friends, a pile of Justin Bieber and One Direction CD's that he won in an online "sweepstakes", as a gift. Totally dismayed, Lenny organizes a secret meeting and hatches a plan to get rid of the CD's without Randy knowing. Randy learns sometime later that the CD's were actually bootleg copies and that the online sweepstakes was a hoax, requiring Lenny by court order to track down and retrieve each and every CD and refund each customer's money. Despite having a huge interest in music, Randy was a very terrible singer. One time, after getting rejected from a singing contest, Mr. Ambulance performed a voice transplant on him. Randy's Mother Probably most notably, Randy still lives with his extremely overcautious mother, despite being an adult somewhere in his late 20's. He is oftentimes punished for anything he might to that causes his mother to get overanxious, particularly anything excessively dangerous. Randy's Mom was never actually seen, she was an unseen character who was always heard in the background. Her actual name was also never mentioned. Her birthday is November 13th. Trivia * Randy Stallone's redesign was the first non-human character to be redesigned in the animated format, thus, it took several days longer to create than Buzz Tarco (who was the first character period to be redesigned). * Randy Stallone is the only main character, besides Lenny, who did not have a nickname in the original Lenny Lego series. * Randy is also the main character who remains exactly the same, in terms of name, appearance, and character between The Lenny Lego Show and The Lenny Leggo Show. The only differences are that he is animated and walks on his hind legs. The Lenny Leggo Show Learn more about Randy's new incarnation here: http://the-lenny-leggo-show.wikia.com/wiki/Randy_Stallone Gallery Randy_Stallone-_stand-_facing_right_(spots).png|Randy's previous art conception Randy_Stallone-_stand-_facing_right_(new).png| Randy_Stallone-_stand-_facing_right_(hair).png|Rough art sketch of Randy Stallone's redesign. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters